


It's a Way of Life

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bruce lets his inner fanboy peek out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Way of Life

“Oh. My. God.”

Tony looked up to see Bruce staring at his laptop screen, mouth slightly agape. “What?”

“This is incredible. It’s more than I could have hoped for!”

His curiosity was piqued. “Are you gonna share this with me?”

Bruce tore his eyes from the screen to meet Tony’s. “The new Star Wars film!”

“Yeah, what about it.”

Bruce pointed to himself proudly. “It’s being released on MY birthday. This is the best thing ever!”

Being pleasantly surprised by Bruce's enthusiasm, Tony smiled warmly. “You’re going fanboy on me here.”

“Star Wars is a way of life.” Bruce clarified.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Age Old Question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366149) by [The_Lady_smaell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_smaell/pseuds/The_Lady_smaell)




End file.
